Ancient Gods
Ancient Gods are those responsible for making all of the Realm systems. They also were the first to make other beings into Gods. Both Yzaar-Takous and Yzaar-Drakus were trained by the Ancient Gods. However, Yzaar-Raptoris was the outcast. None of the Ancients accepted him, due to how he thought. So, he taught himself on how things should work and be. Through this, he gained his power faster, and became leader of the Elders. The Ancients, after training the Elders, retreated to the Final Rest. Two of the Ancients are known as Osis and Asmus. Osis is the Ancient of Existence and Asmus is the Ancient of Non-Existence. Just by willing it, they can create or destroy anything they please. The power of an Ancient can't really be measured. They are often asked by mortals to create pocket Realms. Almost 100% of these requests are denied with silence. One man who managed to contact an Ancient managed to gain Godhood. This man was Ortaan Evenoth, a powerful mage-lord. He had managed to repair one of the moons when it was blasted in half by some adventurers back about 300 years ago(From the time this was written; Year 2549). For this feat, he was rewarded with a visit from an Ancient. However, no one believes him, claiming that he's a liar trying to gain attention. He was also rewarded with godhood, becoming a Lesser God, who resides on the moon. Other than instances like that, the Ancients try to leave the mortals and other Gods to their business, unless the Multiverse is at stake. There are no records of this ever happening. Even though Osis and Asmus are some of the most powerful local Ancients, that doesn't mean there aren't others. Below is a list of the other known Ancients and some information about them. Ancient GodsCategory:GodsCategory:Realms For some Ancient Gods, we know relatively little. Nahkinaal, Ancient of Emotion(Pronounced: Naa-Kin-Nall) Nahkinaal is better known as the Mother of Yndra. She created the Yndra, those who gain power from emotion. Not only can she gain power from emotion as well, but she has the ability to project her emotions into a physical force. Happiness will bring about fortune and good luck, while sadness and depression will bring about conflict. It is unknown where she currently resides, being one of the least known Ancients. Brura-Nol, Ancient of Madness(Pronounced: Brew-Raa-Noll) Brura-Nol, also known as the Lord of Confusion or the Damnation of the Mind, is the being responsible for the crazy and bizarre things that make no sense. He is the one responsible for all of the times when you forgot something important. And last, but most certainly not least, he created the Whisper. The Whisper, a being the size of a Realm that is madness incarnate. Trying to understand Brura is like arguing about whether or not arguments exist. It makes absolutely no sense, and you'll soon after forget why or what you where doing. Despite his lack of logic and reason, people worship him to the point of complete obsession. Brura-Nol is a Uares, a race far older the Spiritkin and Nightkin. In recent years, Brura has gained an increasing number of followers, thanks to his grandson, Ruuki Kre-Oi-Neh. And among these new followers, following Brura's teachings, his priestesses and priests, called Harlequins and Jesters, respectively, gain power frighteningly quickly. Rhahamiir, Ancient of Wisdom(Pronounced: Raa-Haa-Meer) Rhahamiir the most social of the Ancient Gods, if you consider social to be being in the same building as another person. She is almost always in the Golden Palace's library with Yira-Naoikre, the Lesser God of Doors and Gates. Working together, they have hundreds of pocket Realms filled with records, books, scrolls, engravings and more items that can store information. The information she has reaches far beyond the birth of the Destiny System, and even the cluster that the Destiny System is a part of. The oldest known document in her possession is well over a billion years old. She's a bit hostile to almost everyone, and is also a bit impatient. She also has a tendency to randomly violently lash out at pretty much anything for any reason. She also has a few grudges against the male Gods in the Golden Palace. Being one of a handful of female Gods in the system, she complains of getting quite a bit of unwanted attention. One notable grudge is one against Harral, who has always been known to cause trouble. Nyxa, Ancient of the Unknown Nyxa, who is known as the Night, the Darkness, the One Who Watches and so on, is a very powerful Ancient God. She is also a Uares. She is the darkness of night, the unknown that lurks just outside of your vision and the mother of the dark ones. She is the one who created the first kind of Demon, the Skril' Demon. She had two sons, one of which was a Demon and the other was a Nightkin. The Demon son was later named Elder God of Demons, Skril' Astriloth, and the Nightkin son was named Lesser God of Doors. Nyxa is thought to be incapable of having an actual physical form, as all it would be is a shroud of darkness. She is thought to embody the original fear, fear of the unknown. Siskar, Ancient of the Primeval Skies Siskar is an incredibly powerful Ancient, at least as strong as Osis and Asmus. He's also one of the oldest, being at least 400,000 years old, according to him. Given his age, he should be much stronger. He has great control over Air and Sky Magic, as well as Soul and Nova. So far, he's the only being we know of that might be able to cast the legendary spell known as the Tower of Babel. He's an incredibly objective person. Combined with his very specific morals and his convictions, he's a harsh judge. Haeigravv, the Oblivious(Pronounced: Hey-Gr-Awe-V) Haeigravv is an Ancient God we've only heard from a handful of times. From what we've learned, Haeigravv is a backbone for what we call the Infernal Demons. Haeigravv's overarching motives are entirely mysterious to us, at this point. However, it has shown a great deal of interest in Zeterra. And, specifically the mortals. Haeigravv is a strong proponent of Infernal Magic, stating that the risks are outweighed by the benefits. Aside from its actions, its personality is a strange one. It's either willfully or truly oblivious to the Void scourge. And, it's personality matches that fairly well. It's almost entirely uncaring and unaware of most things, as if its been under a metaphorical rock for millennia. Up to this point, Haeigravv has communicated by overriding Mana-Net stations, from time to time. Despite its actions and influence, we're still unsure just how powerful Haeigravv is.